Shiloh Walker Bibliography
Novels *2003 – Declan and Tori *2003 – Eli and Sarel *2003 – Make Me Believe *2003 – Seduced in Secret (also titled Whipped Cream and Handcuffs) *2003 – Voyeur *2003 – The Dragon's Warrior *2004 – Once Upon a Midnight Blue *2004 – Coming in Last *2004 – Touch of Gypsy Fire *2004 – Her Best Friend's Lover *2004 – Her Wildest Dreams (also titled Wicked Wild Fantasies) *2004 – Touch of Gypsy Fire *2004 – Silk Scarves and Seduction *2004 – His Christmas Cara (also titled Her Sexy Scrooge) *2004 – Every Last Fantasy *2004 – Byron and Kit *2004 – Jonathan and Lori *2005 – Ben and Shadoe *2005 – Rafe and Sheila *2005 – Mythe: Vampire *2005 – Back from Hell *2005 – Telling Tales *2005 – Cops and Cowboys (with Lora Leigh) *2005 – His Every Desire *2005 – Dreamer *2006 – Hunting the Hunter *2006 – No Longer Mine *2006 – Good Girls Don't *2006 – Talking with the Dead *2006 – Sage *2006 – The Dragon's Woman *2007 – Hunter's Salvation *2007 – Love, Lies and Murder *2007 – Always Yours *2007 – One of the Guys *2007 – One Night with You *2008 – The Missing *2008 – Through the Veil *2008 – Hearts and Wishes *2008 – Whispered Secrets *2008 – Drastic Measures *2008 – Fated *2008 – Vicious Vixen *2008 – Guilty Needs *2008 – For the Love of Jazz *2009 – Candy Houses *2009 – No Prince Charming *2009 – Hunter's Need *2009 – Playing for Keeps *2009 – Belonging *2009 – My Lady *2009 – Beautiful Girl *2009 – The Redeeming *2009 – Taking Chances *2009 – Djinn's Wish *2009 – Fragile *2010 – I Thought It Was You *2010 – Crazed Hearts *2010 – Tarnished Knight *2010 – Veil of Shadows *2010 – Guilty Obsessions *2010 – Never as it Seems *2010 – Nebulous *2010 – Under Your Spell *2010 – Beg Me *2010 – Hunter's Choice *2010 – Broken *2011 – Locked in Silence *2011 – Hunter's Fall *2011 – Tempt Me *2011 – A Present for Christmas *2011 – A Stroke of Dumb Luck *2011 – If You Hear Her *2012 – Blade Song (as by J. C. Daniels) *2012 – The Departed *2012 – Grimm Tidings *2012 – Blind Destiny *2012 – Hunter's Rise *2012 – Stolen *2012 – If You See Her *2012 – If You Know Her *2013 – Night Blade (as by J. C. Daniels) *2013 – Lost in Love *2013 – Wrecked *2014 – Broken Blade (as by J. C. Daniels) *2014 – Furious Fire *2014 – Beautiful Scars *2014 – Bladed Magic (as by J. C. Daniels) *2014 – You Own Me *2014 – Break for Me *2014 – Burn for Me *2014 – Long for Me *2014 – Deeper than Need *2014 – Sweeter than Sin *2014 – Razed *2015 – Edged Blade (as by J. C. Daniels) *2015 – Branded *2015 – Ex-Con (with M S Parker) *2015 – The Virgin's Night Out *2015 – Headed for Trouble *2015 – Darker than Desire *2015 – Busted *2015 – Misery's Way (as by J. C. Daniels) *2016 – Shadowed Blade (as by J. C. Daniels) *2016 – Thirty Nights with a Dirty Boy: Part 1 *2016 – Thirty Nights with a Dirty Boy: Part 2 *2016 – Thirty Nights with a Dirty Boy: Part 3 *2016 – SEALionaire Book 1 (with M S Parker) *2016 – SEALionaire Book 2 (with M S Parker) *2016 – SEALionaire Book 3 (with M S Parker) *2016 – The Right Kind of Trouble *2016 – The Trouble with Temptation *2016 – Ruined *2016 – Avalon *2017 – Final Protocol (as by J. C. Daniels) *2017 – Pieces of Me *2017 – Jessie's Girl *2017 – Riley *2017 – Con *2017 – Ruin Me *2017 – Risk Me *2017 – Rule You *2017 – Haunted Blade (as by J. C. Daniels) *2018 – Shame *2018 – The Innocent *2018 – Cocksure *2018 – Sexy Little Secrets *2018 – The Doubted Collections *2006 – Legends: Hunters and Heroes *2008 – Mythe & Magick *2015 – The Forsaken Short Stories *2004 – Avalon *2004 – Mythe: Satyr *2004 – The Empath's Lover *2004 – Make Me Believe *2004 – Ghost of a Chance *2005 – Once Upon a Midnight Blue *2005 – The Blood Kiss *2006 – Talking with the Dead *2006 – Hunter's Pride *2006 – Malachi *2006 – The Huntress *2007 – I'll Be Hunting You *2007 – Voyeur *2008 – Dragon't Warrior *2008 – Hunter's Choice *2008 – Dragon's Woman *2008 – Hunter's Mercy *2010 – A Stroke of Dumb Luck *2011 – Hunt Me *2012 – The Unwilling *2013 – Don't Walk Away *2014 – Final Protocol (as by J. C. Daniels) *2015 – The Unwanted *2015 – The Innocent Category:Author Bibliographies